Os Falsos Phineas e Ferb
| original = Not Phineas and Ferb | imagem= Os Falsos Phineas e Ferb Imagem 193.jpg | legenda= Buford e Baljeet disfarçados de Phineas e Ferb. | temporada= 2 | produçao= 228a | transmissao= 93 | nt = 46 | historia = Martin Olson | es= Kim Roberson Kaz | diretor= Zac Moncrief | eua= 14 de Maio de 2010 | xdeua= 27 de Fevereiro de 2010 | br= 14 de Julho de 2010 | emparelhadocom= "Trabalho de Equipe" }} " " é o quadragésimo terceiro episódio da 2ª Temporada. Estreou nos Estados Unidos em 27 de Fevereiro de 2010 pelo Disney XD. No Brasil, estreou em 14 de Julho de 2010 pelo Disney Channel. Sinopse Irving tenta provar para seu irmão Albert que Phineas e Ferb fazem coisas incríveis. No entanto, como os irmãos foram ao cinema, Buford e Baljeet se fantasiam como eles para enganar Albert. Enquanto isso, Doofenshmirtz planeja voar ao redor do mundo para encolher as maiores arquiteturas do mundo e colocá-las em seu mini-modelo de ferrovia. Enredo Músicas *''Aventura no Espaço'' Galeria de Imagens Piadas Recorrentes Já sei o que vamos fazer hoje! Linha do Ferb O que estão fazendo? Informações de Fundo *Este episódio foca mais em Irving, Buford e Baljeet que em Phineas e Ferb. *Uma das imagens do mural de Irving mostra Phineas com cabelo verde e Ferb com cabelo vermelho, provavelmente tirada de "Phineas, o Veloz". *O holograma da Torre Eiffel pode ser uma referência ao verso "Ou escalar a Torre Eiffel inteira" da abertura. Baljeet também menciona que os meninos construíram uma cópia em tamanho real da torre no quintal, porém isso nunca foi mostrado em nenhum episódio. *Irving faz o inverso do que Candace faz, tentando provar a seu irmão que o holograma da criação de Phineas e Ferb não é real. *Este episódio revela o nome completo da mãe de Buford, Biffany Van Stomm, dito por Linda. *A única criança que Candace não dedurou é Isabella. Provavelmente isso porque elas têm um bom relacionamento. Informações de Produção Estreias Internacionais *13 de Junho de 2010 (Disney XD Espanha) *12 de Julho de 2010 (Disney Channel América Latina) Erros *A Esfinge não tem nariz, mas nesse episódio ela aparece com nariz. *Apenas com um gancho, Doofenshmirtz não poderia pegar todos os monumentos. *Em um momento, as calças de Albert ficam pretas. *Quando Baljeet move a cabeça para ouvir Buford dizer que a Torre Eiffel fica no México, os olhos da fantasia de Baljeet piscam. Continuidade *Candace diz que a Torre Eiffel pode estar invisível, pois isso já aconteceu antes ("Não Pisque"). *Linda diz que a mãe de Buford se chama Biffany, o que seria a versão completa de Buff ("Viagem ao Interior do Buford"). Alusões *''As Aventuras de Jimmy Neutron: O Menino Gênio'' - As aves mecânicas vistas em um poster no quarto de Irving são parecidas com os navios voadores que sequestram os pais das crianças no filme de Jimmy Neutron. *''Where in the World Is Carmen Sandiego?'' - Doofenshmirtz rouba pontos turísticos pelo mundo, semelhante ao que acontece no jogo. *''Invader Zim'' - Os disfarces patéticos de Buford e Baljeet enganam Albert da mesma maneira que os disfarces de Zim enganam todos pela Terra. Trivialidades *Primeira vez que Perry entra em seu esconderijo sem que alguém fale a linha "Ué, Cadê o Perry?". *Primeiro episódio que um membro da família de Buford (Biffany, que está ao lado da mãe de Baljeet) e um membro da família de Irving são mostrados (seu irmão Albert e sua mãe). *Os pontos turísticos do mundo que Heinz rouba são o Taj Mahal, o Big Ben, a Torre de Pisa, o Coliseu, a Grande Muralha da China, a Ponte Golden Gate, o Monte Rushmore, a Torre Eiffel e a Esfinge egípcia. *Este é o primeiro episódio que Doofenshmirtz diz "A Torre Inclinada de Pisa". O próximo seria "O Nome Disso é Labirinto". *Buford carrega Baljeet como bagagem novamente ("Não Pisque"). *A música Baliwood pode ser ouvida quando Doofenshmirtz encolhe o Taj Mahal ("Injustiça em Feira de Ciências"). *Esta é a segunda vez em que Lawrence é visto dormindo num cinema ("A Minha Múmia é Você?"). *Todos os pontos de referência roubados por Heinz seriam exibidos novamente durante a música Pelo Mundo Vamos Quicar ("Phineas e Ferb: O Verão Foi Feito Para Você"). *Quarta vez que Isabella diz a linha do "Jovem Demais" ("As Crônicas de Meap", "Sinto Que Estamos Afundando", "Isabella e o Templo do Látex"). *Segunda vez que Doofenshmirtz encolhe ("Jogo de Palavras"). *A segunda música que Candace escuta é a mesma música que os Irmãos Costeleta Paisley tocam no show deles em "Legião das Garotas Companheiras". *Segunda vez que alguém diz "Bem-vindo ao meu mundo" ("Quem Arrasa Somos Nós"). Elenco *Fabrício Vila Verde como Phineas *Gustavo Pereira como Ferb *Flávia Fontenelle como Candace *Bruna Laynes como Isabella *Carlos Seidl como Major *Samir Murad como Doofenshmirtz *Dee Bradley Baker como Perry *Ronalth Abreu como Buford *Luciano Monteiro como Baljeet *Tereza Cristina como Linda *Mário Cardoso como Lawrence *Sérgio Muniz como Carl en:Not Phineas and Ferb Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios da 2ª Temporada